Twisted Life
by tcheshire
Summary: YES IM ImANerd! SO WHAT! Anyway this is what happenes when your in the wrong place at the wrong time.
1. Prologe

Twisted Life

Prologue.

They say that life can be pretty horrid. Awfle. Bad. Evil in so many twisted ways. Let me put those people who are not sure their lives are like that at rest. Those words, that you've just read right above these, are so true. My life is a perfect example. It, in words that wouldn't scar small children, is mean, stupid, and SO not fair. This is my life. If you are squeamish then I suggest not reading on. My name is Nina Marten and most of this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

Running, running, walking, breathing, running again. No one thought I would be running from my past, not even me, but that's exactly what's going on. Friends I might've had are gone. Well they abandoned me. My family has been torn to shreds. My love life is dead. Everything you hear about on the news, from car crashes, plane wrecks, train wrecks, fires, money redemption, happens to me.

Fabian wont look at me, talk to me, or be in the same room at me, all because of what I supposedly did to Joy. All I have to say to Joy is, I did nothing and you put my life like this.

Amber wont take me shopping because of the last time when all of her shopping bags burst into flames. Then again, who doesn't love spontaneous combustion.

Alfie wont let me into his home after I accidentally flushed his limited addition, mint condition, E.T. head down the toilet.

Patricia is keeping me away from Eddie because I accidentally pushed him and her off a bridge and into shark infested water.

Eddie is STILL in the hospital.

Joy is engaged to Fabian.

Jerome is still morning the loss of all his money, which I might've accidentally thrown down the garbage disposle.

Mara is still in the hospital with a massive burn, I didn't mean to!

Mick is still missing.

And I'm running around the country trying to get away from some evil maniac. So ya that's about it for a recap. I repete TOTALLY HORRIBLE!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

"GET AWAY FROM ME...sorry! My bad! ATTENTION MALL PEOPLE, THAT EXPLOSION WAS NOT MY FAULT!" I screamed running threw the mall, and away from the giant burn mark that had just happened. "Miss! What happened back there?" asked a woman holding her child's hand and walking towards the seen. I pushed past her.

"Sorry ma'am! That question would be better asked to that man right back there!" I said pointing behind my back. Then the woman screamed.

"JOHNY!" she screamed and I turned around and started cussing like there was no tomorrow.

The woman's son, Johny, was danging off the side of the 3rd floor railing. I ran over to help him and felt a hand grab my shoulders. I punched the man in the stomach and grabbed the little boy's hands. I quickly pulled him up and started running.

I ran straight out of the mall and into a small convenience store that was about half a mile away. I quickly ran to the bathroom and pulled the hair die and scissors out of my back pack. I cut my hair so it was a short choppy length and died it black. After the die was dry I pulled out some make-up and started putting it on. As soon as that was done I walked out of the bathroom, and the convenience store, and stuck out my thumb as I walked along the road. A car finally stopped and rolled down the windows. "How can I help you?" asked a person from the inside. I gasped and started backing away, but remembered that he didn't know me right now.

Right now I wasn't Nina Marten. I was Emily Grant, and if Fabian was stupid enough NOT to remember that fake name, then I was safe.


	4. Chapter 3

**So in this chapter I menchin Hitler. I'm going to tell you now I HATE HIS SLIMY GUTS and I wasn't trying to offind anyone I just wanted to give a demonstration on how mean Joy could be from a POV.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Fabian's POV

I saw a person walking along the side of the road with her thumb stuck out, like she was hitch hiking. So I stopped my car and asked her if she needed a lift. She stood there stunned but nodded and got in. "Wait, 5 pounds, before I give you a lift." I said holding out my hand. She rolled her eyes and muttered something, putting the money in my hand.

"So what's your name?" I asked her once we started driving again. I looked at her, taking in her full appearance. She had short, choppy, black hair, that framed her face. She had gorgeous green eyes that I couldn't help but feel like I should know the eyes. She had some dark eye liner around her eyes and normal skin.

"Emily, Emily Grant." she said looking down. The name seemed familiar to me, like a very distant memory. I shrugged of the feeling and started questing her.

"So Emily, how old are you?" I asked her.

"26" she replied.

"Where are you from?"

"Here, there, everywhere."

"What county, I mean."

"Oh...um...America."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Farthest possible place I can go in England." she replied to me, looking annoyed.

"Why?" I asked her.

"My business and my business alone." she said.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Do you need one?"

"Ya."

"If you want you can stay at my place." I offered. She looked at me and faintly smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. But wont your fiancé be mad if you show up with a random girl you picked up on the side of the road?" she asked me and I slammed my foot on the breaks.

"How do you know I have a fiancé?" I asked her. She raised her eye brows and pointed to a picture of Joy stuck to the dash. The she flipped it over and displayed Amber's fancy handwriting. The back stated, bold and clear, 'Fabian and Joy's engagement party.' I blushed and took the picture from her.

"So will she?" she asked me again.

"Ya." I replied.

"And yet you still offer. No one ever changes." she muttered chuckling.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. So where do you live?"

"Liverpool."

"Job?"

"Teacher."

"Where?"

"Boarding school."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"No and no."

"Why?"

"Because running away takes up all my time." said Emily, almost immediately covering her mouth with her hand. I slammed my foot on the breaks again. I looked at her. "What are you? A fugitive? A robber? A killer? Or someone who's in the wrong place at the wrong time?" I asked astonished.

"No, no, no, yes." she replied laughing.

"No to being a fugitive. No to being a robber. No to being a killer, but yes to being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I guess that makes sense." I said starting to drive again. After a little while of driving, and stealing quick glances at her, Emily started talking again. "Sooo…do you love her?"

"Love who?" I asked a bit confused.

"The lucky little lady who's got you wrapped around her finger. Or were you forced?"

"No I wasn't forced to marry Joy. Possibly love her, yes."

"How did she force you?"

"Never letting me live my life. Sometimes I thought she was my mum not my girlfriend, if that makes any sense. She just can't figure that out." I sighed but Emily nodded but looked a bit confused.

"Let me see if I understand. It was your choice to pop the question, but you don't know if you love her, right?"

"Yup. Some days she's like a female Hitler and others she's as sweet as honey."

"And your still with her?"

"Ya."

"Why?"

"I just feel like I have to be with her." What I said was the truth. It was like I was still with Joy so I wouldn't have to think about Nina 24/7. _Damn Fabian! Don't even think her name!_ I thought but it was too late. Thoughts of Nina filled my brain. And as much as I hated to admit it nothing anyone did to try to convince me that Nina had made Joy get jumped, it just didn't sound like something Nina Marten would. "Hello? Earth to Fabian. AH!" she screamed and took the wheel from my hands and swerved to the left as a big truck almost hit us. "_SHIT!_" she said and she slapped my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Drive and don't stop till we get to your place."

"Care to explain why?"

"Just drive!" there was something about her voice that made me do as she said. I didn't ask any more questions and we soon got to my house. Thank God Joy wasn't home.


End file.
